Hoshizora No Waltz
by Stellar BS
Summary: UA una melodía que no podía sentir y unas clases de filosofía que afectaban su cordura. One Shot


**Declaración:** de más está decir que Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, sino que las emperatrices del Shojo, las bellezas de CLAMP, ante las cuales me arrodillo y rindo pleitesía. Dicho esto paso a presentar mi nuevo mini one-shoort (es más que un drabble y menos que un one-shoot xD) el primero de esta pareja.

**Hoshizora no Waltz**

_(El vals del cielo estrellado)_

La melodiosa composición musical llenaba el pequeño espacio en el que consistía el salón en el que se encontraba el prodigio de la música, Shaoran Li.

Interpretaba la sonata _Luz de Luna_, pero no podía sentir la emoción que debería hacer vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo, por primera vez no podía llegar a sentirse cómodo con una obra como esa.

_Vacío_.

Sólo ritmo y melodía, pero no las sentía propias.

Era frustrante, él tenía un talento reconocido y único, pero justo cuando más lo necesitaba este parecía haberse ido de vacaciones junto con su paciencia. Si seguía de ese modo terminaría rompiendo el piano a patadas y eso distaba de ser bueno.

Porque estaba en el salón de música de la preparatoria y sería candidato seguro a la expulsión si seguía a sus impulsos.

Por fortuna su parte racional estaba con él y el _superyó_ estaba ganándole al _ello_, porque si no el _yo_ se vería en problemas… su equilibrio lo había perdido desde que vio que era imposible que le saliera la maldita pieza.

Y definitivamente Freud tenía razón con su teoría del psicoanálisis porque algo le estaba impidiendo actuar como un demente.

Sumado a eso que las clases de filosofía por más aburridas que fuesen tenían algo de utilidad.

Pero no así las de música. Se volvería loco si no sacaba esa composición antes del fin de semestre.

Para ese momento no quedaba nadie en el instituto, al menos eso era lo que se esperaba, porque la jornada había terminado hacia bastante.

Debía ser él el único, dado que se había quedado con la idea de ensayar un poco más. Como era casi fin de semestre la orquesta del colegio tenía que presentar un número artístico y nadie había dudado que él sería quien los representaría a todos.

No era la atracción principal del evento, naturalmente. Pero se lo atribuía a su falta de carisma, no a la falta de talento.

Estaba la presentación del coro, en el que participaban algunas chicas de su salón, pero no sabía sus nombres, este show era un número muy esperado porque venían de competir en las nacionales donde habían quedado en segundo lugar.

Además del grupo de animadoras. Este era sin duda el más atractivo de los tres porque tenía a bellas muchachas con mucho talento y la dulce Sakura Kinomoto entre sus filas.

La joven en cuestión era la líder del grupo y la más encantadora, según había escuchado, de todas.

Pero a él no le interesaba conocerla porque de seguro sería el tipo de chicas que sabían lo que valían y lo hacían notar.

En ese instituto estaba lleno de personas así.

Él mismo sería un buen ejemplo, pero no en ese momento, porque estaba tan frustrado que sería el peor crítico consigo mismo de lo que sería otro.

Quiso concentrarse otra vez en la sonata, pero nada, obtenía el mismo resultado.

_Vacío_.

Deslizó sus dedos largos sobre todas las teclas y para limpiarse un poco comenzó a entonar otro tema algo más popular y simple, un tema que su madre solía tocar cuando él era niño y le traía recuerdos de su niñez en China.

Sus ojos se cerraron con emoción cando llegó al estribillo y se dejó llevar completamente un segundo.

Libre de tensión como tanto necesitaba.

-¡eso ha sido precioso!- fue lo siguiente que escuchó seguido de unos suaves aplausos. –oh, lamento interrumpir, pero es que me iba a mi casa y escuché que alguien estaba en el salón de música, en un principio parecía golpear las teclas, pero luego cambió la melodía y me quedé a escuchar- declaró con una sonrisa sincera la recién llegada. –fue hermoso, en serio-

-gracias- respondió arisco y algo descolocado por la interrupción.

-perdón si te interrumpí, pero esa canción me la cantaba mi madre cuando yo era una niña-

-también la mía, sólo que ella la tocaba en piano- ¿eso era relevante? ¿Tenía que decírselo a una entrometida que le había cortado su interpretación? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba su superyó ahora?

-tocas maravilloso, supongo que me encuentro en presencia del prodigio Li Shaoran ¿no?-

-sí, ese es mi nombre- contestó y la chica sonrió nuevamente, tenía una linda sonrisa y no lo negaba.

-mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- se presentó para asombro de Shaoran, quien no había pensado jamás que esa amable muchacha era la famosa animadora de quien tanto se hablaba en la escuela.

-un placer- se puso de pie _"¡educación ante todo, hombre!"_ Reclamó alguna parte de su conciencia ¿ello, yo o superyó? ¡El que fuera! ¡Los tres si querían!

-para mí es un placer conocerte- y estrecharon sus manos, un escalofrío seguido de un hormigueo nada desagradable para él fue lo que sintió el muchacho.

"_Aplica tu autodefensa" "alguna pesadez… algo, estás quedando como idiota" "es linda y no queremos problemas ¿o sí?" _superyó, ello y yo… estaba clarísimo.

-¿qué hacías aquí hasta tan tarde? sus ensayos terminaron hace unas dos horas… quizá más- le preguntó con sorna, pero ella no se dio por enterada por lo que sólo le dedicó una mirada iluminada y tierna.

-ensayaba, me está costando un poco. No sé porqué, pero no siento conexión con la canción…- dudó un segundo en si era bueno continuar, pero lo hizo de todos modos, necesitaba desahogarse. –creo que no me entenderás, pero es como si mi cuerpo se moviese sólo por inercia, me falta algo… es como si…-

-te faltara emoción- soltó autómata el castaño.

-¡sí, eso mismo!- chilló feliz de que la entendiese. –eso es, emoción ¿cómo supiste? Es que nadie lograba entenderme-

-me pasa lo mismo- reconoció y escuchó tres potentes gritos en su cabeza, no era bueno ventilar sus problemas, pero estaba ahogado con el temita.

-¿en serio?- ella se sentó en una banqueta libre y él hizo lo mismo frente al piano.

-sí, el tutor quiere que toque la sonata Luz de Luna, pero no puedo y…-

-¿Luz de Luna?- lo interrumpió, él asintió.

-sí ¿qué hay con ella?-

-es un tema muy melancólico- él convino la observación. –Tal vez ese es el problema, no te sientes así-

-¿entonces?-

-modifícala, yo he hecho eso y funciona- él le prestó atención, no era mala idea. –la luna es muy cambiante, piensa en algo distinto… no sé- meditó un poco antes de hablar- ¡las estrellas! Son prefectas, brillan y parecen mágicas-

¿Las estrellas? Esos diminutos puntitos que titilaban en la noche a los que nunca les prestó atención, que son en realidad enormes y que rigen a un sistema entero.

"_Tal y como la chica que tienes en frente que no te interesabas en conocer por creerla superficial" _

Touché.

Esta vez quedó mudo.

Era verdad.

-y ¿qué me dices? ¿Lo harás?- le preguntó sacándolo de su cavilación.

-creo que sí- aceptó. –Ahora mismo-

-¿puedo quedarme y oírte?- preguntó clavándole su bellos ojos jade en los propios.

-como quieras- algo de calor llegó a sus mejillas cuando ella sonrió y se acomodó en el asiento.

Y empezó, algo dudoso al principio, pero fue tomado confianza después, cambió casi toda la melodía, pero le estaba gustando. Él estaba alegre y lo descubrió en ese momento.

La joven se puso de pie y se movió al ritmo de la música, Shaoran sonrió involuntariamente ante la energía y vitalidad de ella. Se movía bien.

"_demasiado"_

Sí, pero ¿qué con eso? Estaban solos y ambos habían recuperado lo que habían perdido.

Sakura rió libremente cuando terminó la pieza.

-creo que vendré más seguido a hacerte compañía- dijo acomodándose el cabello en una coleta.

-no me importaría si lo hicieras- ella alargó la sonrisa.

¿Qué Shaoran Li era una bestia huraña?

Já.

No cuando una estrella baila un vals mientras él toca el piano.

**Fin **

:D

Ataque inspirativo en días de nada.

Jajajajaja

Espero que les gustase. Dejen un RW, es mi primera historia de esta pareja y me encantaría saber si se me dio bien o no.

Besitos y saludos.


End file.
